


Day By Day

by carolina_beckerj



Category: Blindspot (TV), Law & Order: SVU, Repata (fandom)
Genre: Addiction, Childhood Sex Abuse (implied), F/M, I'll Help You, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intervention, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, True Love, cross-over, in recovery, love and support, moral support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Some Of Our Blindspot beloved discuss their need for therapy,and the progress/lack of their experience





	1. Zapata and Patterson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [anthy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthy03/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> I'm still very new to this fanfic writing. Please bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Patterson discuss their progress in therapy

Hey, Girl. Patterson opens a bottle of juice as she and Zapata walk back from  
the cafeteria. I've been wanting to ask-How's he doing? (in a voice low enough to defeat  
eavesdroppers.)

He's out of the Danger Zone (when the craving to use narcotics is strongest-usually from month  
one to six.) We're gonna be okay-he's working the steps, sees a therapist once a week.

Thank God. And you?

I see a counselor once a week. I kind of knew why I was living life on the edge as I was, but with my  
therapist we're really digging deep. I see the possibilities so clearly. There's NOTHING WORSE, Patterson,  
than not knowing WHY you're doing the things that you do. How are you? Getting better, I hope?

Yeah. You know-day by day.

The End


	2. Zapata and Reade/Jeller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Reade's therapists are having lots of success;  
Jane and Weller are making progress as well.

Both Partners arrive home about the same time (1020pm). As is the newly-adopted custom on the  
evenings or nights that either (or both) have a therapy session scheduled, their dinner meal is taken  
before arriving home. For the first twenty to forty minutes, they discuss, in general terms, the session  
topics, etc. Tasha shares that some aspects of her Father's inappropriate touching were discussed, and how  
she'd pushed those incidents far down and deep into her sub-conscious, to dull the confusion and hurt the  
pre-adolescent Natasha was unable to cope with (and the Adult Natasha can at least come to grips with.)

Reade's counselor is using hypnosis to slowly breach the wall he's built up (years in the making) surrounding his  
experiences with his youth coach. Both agree that the therapy is long over-due: They are sleeping better, less  
secretive with one another, and have an overall much more positive outlook on life and LIVING.

Their alcohol intake has decreased, and neither has felt the 'itch' for narcotics in...WEEKS. Tasha's indulgence had always  
been 'pain-dulling' (childhood abuse, guilt from an ill-advised one night stand); Reade's...quite a bit more (though he  
recognizes an addict is never truly cured, and the craving for heroin is no longer a part of his life, he still follows the  
12-step program religiously.) He HAS TO-any future he has with Zapata depends on it.

Tasha decides that she can increase her chances of over-coming her obstacles by attending "group" talk sessions.  
Reade also thinks that it's a good idea.

*****THE WELLERS*****

Say what you will about Robert Borden-he is a well-qualified psychiatrist. Through his counselling, Jane is beginning to  
see that ALICE...REMI...JANE...they are at once separate and the SAME. ALL THREE suffered the indignities of the South African  
orphanage...not ONE had her Child taken from her, enlisted in the US Military, served honorably, then went on to commit Terrorist  
Acts in the name of Sandstorm-ALL THREE did those things. Alice, Remi, Jane: Mother, Army Vet, Ex-Terrorist, FBI asset, Wife to Kurt  
Weller.

The Wellers' journey back to one another has been easier than that of the other two (Zapata and Reade), though it has its challenges as well.  
Jane feels the residues of guilt from her affair with Clem, and Kurt, having insisted to both her (and himself) that he holds no ill will regarding  
the betrayal, he DOES...a marriage counselor has been very helpful in the respect.


	3. Zapata/Benson (and Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata opens up in group. So does Olivia Benson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law and Order-SVU characters Captain Olivia Benson and  
Criminal William Lewis (SURRENDER BENSON-episode) appear  
Lewis is mentioned

"Natasha: might today be the day you share with the rest of us? No pressure, of course."

"If I could share LAST, that would be good", she responds.

A Veteran NYPD/SVU Detective, Liv, speaks of the abduction, physical, and sexual abuse she'd suffered  
during an undercover operation in a Women's Prison, then again, by serial murder and rapist William  
Lewis. The Prison Captain never actually completed the rape, just humiliated, groped, and terrified  
her...William Lewis subjected her to days of vaginal and anal rape, before she was able to over-power  
him in a careless moment: "I wanted to kill him," she murmurs, her head down-she's clearly struggling with  
the re-telling. Tasha reaches over, takes Olivia's left hand in hers. The teary-eyed Police Commander looks up  
then, thanking the younger Woman with her eyes.

During the break, Olivia approaches her: Does she plan to share later? She offers to stay close, for "proximity  
support"...Natasha nods, though she's still very nervous about speaking up when her turn comes...

***After The Break***  
As she promised, Olivia sits by Tasha's side, holding both her hands in hers. "I was 10 when my Father came into my  
room for the first time," she begins. Because of her emotional state, the usual soft "Spanish lilt" heard in her speech is  
more pronounced. "When he finally walked out on is, My Mother blamed ME-I wasn't _Woman Enough_ to hold  
my Father's interest, she said...then the floodgates open, and she can't continue, despite Olivia's comforting words and hugs.

"_KEEP my Father's INTEREST??? _ she screams, her question a primal HOWL: _WHAT THE living FUCK!!? _

_ _"I know, I know, you're fine-you SURVIVED," she whispers to the uncontrollably sobbing young Latina._ _

_ __ _


	4. Zapata/Benson (and Amanda Rollins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata opens up more about her past trauma (in group)  
Amanda Rollins has some trauma to discuss

Ten minutes later, sufficiently calmed down, Tasha goes on to talk about the endless cycle of abusive  
_romantic_ relationships with Men, the unwanted touching, groping, and forced sex by her  
superiors at her former NYPD precinct, and the self-medicating (pills, booze, and narcotics), and the recklesss  
gambling those traumas precipitated. The entire time, Captain Benson sits by her side, holding her hand and  
whispering encouragement. One of the group (also a gambling addict) wonders if perhaps Tasha had placed bets  
she suspected had little chance of paying off, as a way of punishing herself. Tasha concedes that this is a valid  
point.

Finally, she talks about the day her healing started: Day One at the NYO-the day that she met EDGAR READE.  
She recounts how they clicked from the moment they met, and how their friendship bloomed, then blossomed into  
friendship like none either had ever experienced..and now LOVE. "Edgar Reade SAVED MY LIFE. He did. I'd be dead.  
I know that, and I'm grateful to him, and for him, every day. I love him, so much. He wants a family, and that's how I  
can say with 100 percent certainty, that I'll never go back to those behaviors again. Thanks for listening."

The group applauds, and some come over to hug and pat her on the shoulder and back. Detective Amanda Rollins, a  
Detective from Benson's SVU unit, is there as well. She experienced some of the same issues as Zapata, except hers  
occurred in Atlanta-by her Police Chief, who was later indicted for forcible rape. She also has a problem with alcohol  
and gambling; has also fallen into one disastrous intimate relationship after another. She now has two young babies,  
by two different Fathers (these children resulted from doomed relationships, mainly because Amanda had no idea what  
a healthy relationship looks like); she still doesn't. She does say that visiting group today has been vert cathartic for her.

Zapata leaves the session relieved, and hopeful. She has coping tools now. Tonight she'll discuss what went on with  
Edgar.

is  
there as well.


End file.
